customtimewarnercablekidsfandomcom-20200214-history
Barney's Colorful World! LIVE! 2004 Aired on CBS (March 1988) Part 1
(Fade for what appears to be a pawnshop owned by Madame Medusa. The two enter the pawnshop and look around. There are a bunch of old items everywhere as they enter the office. We hear a clock ticking as the two walk over to the desk. Bernard stops by the telephone and looks at the clock. Bianca walks over to a book) * Bianca: (whispering) Bernard, um, a child's book. * (Bernard comes over and opens the book) * Bianca: It's Penny's! * Bernard: Then, uh, I think she has to be here. * (The clock appears to be a cuckoo clock as a bird comes out and cuckoos. This alarms the two as Bernard trips over a book and gets caught by the tail. Bianca laughs) * Bernard: What? What's so funny? * Bianca: Your tail. (Laughs) * (Bianca walks over to Bernard) * Bianca: Here, here, let me help you fix it. (She removes Bernard's torn tail) * (Suddenly, the phone rings. It alarms the two as they run for cover. Bernard hides in a drawer, but Bianca hides between a case of books. The phone continues ringing as Medusa enters the office) * Medusa: (Scoffs) Who could be ringing at this time of the night? (Picks up the phone) Madame Medusa's Pawnshop Boutique. * Snoops: (Over phone) Hello, boss. * Medusa: (Gasping) Snoops! Don't warn me, Snoops. Let me guess. You found it! (Laughing) You've found the diamond! * (Snoops mutters over the phone) * Medusa: Give you time? You bungler! You have been down there for three months. * (The two watch as Medusa speaks over the phone. Snoops continues muttering over the phone) * Medusa: Bottles? What bottles? You caught Penny sending messages in bottles? You blundering fool! Can't you control a little girl? Shut up! * (She hits her fist on the desk, which makes Bernard jump and fall back) * Medusa: I am taking the next flight down to Devil's Bayou. * (She hangs up the phone. She gags so hard, the books fall as Bernard ducks. Medusa gets out a suitcase, opens it and walks off) * Bianca: This is horrible. We have to go with her. * Bernard: (Whispering) Yes. C'mon. In the suitcase. * (Bernard swiftly climbs into the suitcase. Then Medusa comes back with a bunch of clothes in her arms. Bianca tries to follow Bernard, but she sees Medusa and she hides for shelter. Medusa harrumphs and mutters as she stuffs the clothes inside the suitcase) * Medusa: Leave them for a few weeks and....... (Scoffs as she puts on her coat) * (Bianca heads over to the suitcase, and tries to get in, as Bernard tries to help. But she hides again as Medusa tries to close the suitcase) * Medusa: Oh, why won't this stupid fact closed? * (She successfully closes the suitcase by sitting on it. Then she carries her suitcase as Bianca tries to hang on. But she loses her grip and falls. Medusa gets in her car as the two catch up with her. She starts the engine and drives her car out on the road. Meanwhile, Bianca unlocks the suitcase and reunites with Bernard. Medusa drives behind a garbage truck) * Medusa: Out of my way, you road hog! * (She sees that she is heading for a "Road Closed" sign. She tries to stop, but she smashes through the sign and into an unfinished pavement she is forced to get through. The two hang on, because the road is bumpy. As Medusa's car turns on a curb, the door slides open as her suitcase falls out and scatters clothes. She drives out far into the road, as the two watch. Bernard looks down in dismay) * (Fade to black)